A planarization process such as Chemical Mechanical Polishing (CMP) is generally used in semiconductor processes to obtain a relatively planar surface. However, in a case where a material layer is planarized by CMP, it is difficult to control a surface flatness of the material layer after CMP to be in a range of, e.g., several nanometers, if a relatively thick portion thereof is needed to be ground.